Lent
by LjonGlosoli
Summary: Jess and Becker both decide to bet on who can give up something they love for the longest and soon they're taking actions against eachother! Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I know. I've been kinda MIA lately, I'll try my best to get stuff up and all that. This is a litte something that wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy!

Glosoli

* * *

><p>"Don't go in there" Connor warned Becker as he headed towards the ADD.<p>

"Why not?" asked Becker curiously, his hand automatically tightening on his EMD.

"Jess's in a bad mood, a _very_ bad mood" said Abby, pushing Connor out of her way in her haste to get out of the main Ops. Becker frowned and pushed on into the room, despite his team mates warnings.

"What's up Jess?" he asked the field co-ordinator.

Jess spun around and glared at him.

"What?" she snapped, an unimpressed pout gracing her features.

"What's wrong?" asked Becker, leaning against the ADD.

"Lent" she said simply, banging a code into the computer.

Becker tried not to smile "What have you given up?"

"Chocolate"

Becker's mouth fell open and he started chuckling. Jess frowned up at him and said "It's very serious you know... what have you given up?"

"Nothing" said Becker "And that wont last two days"

Jess glared, "Two days? Easy!" she said confidently, but her face betrayed her.

"Wanna bet?" asked Becker, ginning mischievously.

Jess considered this... she smirked and said "Ok, here's the deal: We both have to give up something we love and whoever cracks first looses"

Becker returned the smirk "Deal" he said, shaking her little hand in his big, warm one. She smiled at him and said "So what are you giving up?"

Becker's face fell... what did he love? The colour black? Jess's short skirts? No way in hell was he giving looking at them up! Maybe...

"Guns?" asked Jess.

"Beg pardon?" asked Becker.

"Give up even touching a gun... no gun's, only EMD's"

"_What?" _protested Becker, aghast "No! Jess! What am I suppose use in the firing range?"

"EMD's" said Jess, spinning around happily in her chair.

Becker pouted "No! They don't even...! But...! You-I can't!"

"Oh Becker" teased Jess "you're a soldier; show some self control"

Becker glared, but Jess didn't miss the tiny twinkle in his eyes.

"You're on Jessica" he growled "But be assured; I am going to win! Even if I have to..." he grinned suddenly and pulled out a bar of chocolate from his pocket.

"I guess you won't want this then?" he teased, pulling the wrapper off and wafting the smell of the chocolate towards her. "Mmmmm!"

Jess whined "Becker! That's mean!"

Becker waved the bar at her some more before biting into it slowly and celebrity, licking his lips.

Jess's mouth went dry; oh, how she envied the chocolate... no, now was not the time to be thinking of that! Now was the time to plane revenge! Revenge!

With that, she pushed passed a laughing Becker and stalked out of the room. A kind of crazed, determined look in her eyes. Becker swallowed the rest of the bar and followed her out, already planning the next stage of her torture.

* * *

><p>Becker stalked into the armoury, looking around suspiciously for any sign of a certain brunette. He then smirked and reached towards the cabinet that held his favourite gun: the AK57. He grinned at the thought of such a perfect gun and pulled open the doors.<p>

"How pathetic"

Becker swung around, his eyes falling on Jess with his gun over her shoulder as she leaned against the wall.

Becker stared for longer than was "normal" before snapping his mouth shut and crossing his arms.

"You didn't last an hour" she said, swinging the gun into her hands.

Becker arched and eyebrow "I was just checking if she was still there... you never know... I have to look after her"

"Who?"

"Skip" said Becker without thinking.

Jess stared before bursting out laughing, she clung to the gun to support herself . Becker blushed as he realised what he had said and the fact that his gun was pressed into Jess's chest.

Jess straightened up and gasped "Seriously? You named your gun? What is it? Skip the wonder gun?"

Becker grumbled and then said "Whatever... coming to lunch?"

Jess giggled and ran her hands over the barrel of the gun thoughtfully. Becker was still battling down his blush, looking down at his black boots.

"Ok" she said cheerfully "Let's go!" she gently places "Skip" back in her cabinet and tottered out of the room.

* * *

><p>They sat down together in the corner of the canteen. Becker arched his eyebrows at the sight of Jess who was trying not to look at him as he gulped down a hot chocolate, toast with nutella and a bar of chocolate. He smirked as her fingers started to twitch away from her salad towards the remains of his lunch.<p>

"Having trouble?" he said, too sweetly.

Jess glared at him and said "No, not at all!" cheerfully "Yummy salad! Isn't this what you usually have? Hmmm... you'd better watch it; you might get fat with all that chocolate eating"

Becker started, he hadn't thought of that. He self-consciously placed a hand on his ripped tummy and frowned. Jess giggled and stood up from her seat, just as Abby came over.

"What's wrong with Becker?" she asked curiously.

"He's worried he's getting fat" explained Jess, observing Becker in the same thoughtful manner as Abby.

"Oh" said Abby "yeah, you might want to watch it; chocolate's rather fattening"

Becker looked terrified and stood up immediately. Evidently off to the gym to save his poor belly from getting tubby.

Abby and Jess both watched him go, snickering.

"So why's he eating so much chocolate?" Abby asked.

"We've got a bet on" explained Jess, walking with Abby back to the ADD "We've both had to give up something we love and whoever cracks first looses!"

"Would you not have given each other up?" mumbled Abby to her shoes.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'll see you later, yeah?"

"See ya!" said Jess happily then she turned to the ADD where a large box of chocolates was sitting. Sighing, she picked up the little note that came with it, it read: ''Dear Jess, I saw this and thought of you. I hope you enjoy... no, wait! You can't! From, Becker.''

Jess huffed and shoved the box into a drawer but then grinned at the thought of what Becker would be finding any minuet...

* * *

><p>Becker had jogged to the armoury, pulled off his bullet proof vest and stretched before glancing behind him and pulling open "_'s" cabinet. He was just about to take her out when he noticed the bright pink sticky note attached to her, it read: ''Hands off Hilary! From, Jess.''<p>

He fought back a smile and put the note into his pocket and shut the cabinet. He then turned and picked up and EMD and walked into the firing range and began shooting casually at a target. The target merely got scorch marks where he shot at it, no holes...This would mean war...!

* * *

><p>There'll be more, I promise :D This actually came to me watching re-runs of Drake and Josh :P XD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

This one's only a short fic, it ends here. I hope you all enjoy it :)

Jess swayed gently in her chair as she listened to her Ipod. She immediately noticed a presence behind her but couldn't place who it might be. She inhaled deeply and the smell of chocolate assaulted her nostrils. 'You've got to be kidding' she thought, swinging around to arch an eyebrow at Becker.

"Where is it then?" she asked.

"Where is what?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"The chocolate"

"Oh... is it that strong? Do you like it?"

"Like what?"

"My new... chocolate, deodorant" smirked Becker.

Jess pursed her lips together and tried to scowl... god, he smelt delicious... more delicious than usual... damn! What was she suppose do? Get 'gun powder' perfume? She sighed inwardly.

"Well that's nice Becker" she said with forced calmness, It was all she could do not to jump on him and ravish him, him smelling and looking as delicious as a chocolate bar.

Becker grinned, and turned to go, pleased with her reaction. He didn't get very far before she called him back.

"Oh, by the way" she said matter-of-factly "Toby's going to be taking me for some shooting lessons at some stage, just to let you know"

Becker stiffened, he'd often thought about teaching Jess to shoot... Hmhp! What did it matter anyway? He'd just have to supervise to make sure his brother didn't do anything stupid... He smiled sweetly at her and stomped out of the room wondering what the smell of chocolate was... before realising with a small pout that it was himself. He frowned and marched off to the menagerie to find Abby, he had a favour to ask her...

Jess pursed her lips together; she could still smell Becker... damn! She absently tapped codes into the ADD and thought her hardest: what could she do to get Becker to cave? The shooting lesson wouldn't be enough. She allowed a small smile as a little plan came to mind...

* * *

><p>Becker shut Jess's locker two hours later with a satisfied smile, she'd given him the key so he could access her spare epi-pen if needed. You know, in case the one in his locker disappeared... and the medical bay had none. Anyway, Jess was sure to give in now... how could she not? Thanks to Abby's help retrieving a certain... item for him.<p>

* * *

><p>Jess peered around the corner of the locker rooms. Becker wasn't there. Good. She slipped inside and cautiously looked around before starting towards Becker's locker, at that moment though both Becker and Connor came in, chatting about Star Wars. Connor with great enthusiasm, Becker with a little less.<p>

"And I didn't even realise it was Keira Knightly!" Connor exclaimed.

"Wait? Who was?" Becker asked, watching with amusement as Jess made an abrupt turn to her locker and started fumbling for her keys.

"The queen's decoy!" Connor said, waving his hands about.

"Oh" said Becker "I did not know that"

Connor nodded seriously "I know, they look really similar her an Natalie Portman do"

Becker nodded back and then snorted with laughter as Jess took one look at what was in her locker and took 3, high pitched, gasping breaths before keeling over.

"Jess!" cried Connor.

"Becker!" cried Jess.

"Connor!" Cried Becker in an incredibly fake sounding voice.

"Yes?" said Connor.

Becker chuckled and said "Never mind, what's wrong with you Jess?"

Jess glared dagger's at him and jumped up and yelled "A CHOCOLATE SHOE?"

That was to much for Becker, He dissolved in a fit of giggles, yes giggles, against the wall.

"YOU...You-! You _ass!_" Jess wailed, scurrying over to observe the shoe from a better angle.

"Ready to give up?" asked Becker, with tears of laughter in his eyes.

Jess licked her lips and waved her hands around the chocolate, her mouth watering. She soon snapped out of it and faced Becker with her arm's crossed.

"No" she said simply before stalking out of the room.

Becker's face fell and he pouted.

"What, in god's name, was that about?" asked Connor confusedly.

"Connor" said Becker, ignoring the techs question "This calls for drastic action... we're gonna need milk, lots and lots of milk"

Connor grinned stupidly, not exactly sure what was going on but pleased to be included in something, apparently, important.

* * *

><p>The next day, Jess strolled into the ops in a short pair of navy shorts, an ARC soldiers jacker and boots.<p>

"Looking good Jess" Commented Toby as she passed him.

"Thanks Tobs, what time are you going to teach me at?" Jess asked.

"Let's say half 1, ok?"

"Sure, see you then"

Becker smiled from around the corner where he had listened "Now he had both a time and a place... this was going to be good!

"Come on Conn" he said, as they sneaked along the corridor.

* * *

><p>"Jess" whispered Abby "looking great! He won't know what hit him"<p>

"It'll be me if he pulls another stunt like that shoe" mumbled Jess.

Abby laughed and said "Come on, let's get those guns set up"

The two of them left the ADD with George, a trainee, and set off to the armoury.

Soon they had rows and rows and stacks and stacks of guns set up all around the firing range. In short, Becker heaven. The air was thick with the smell of gun powder and Jess had "Skip" in her hands. It was weird, it felt like she was holding Becker's arm or something.

"There you are Jess!" said Toby as Abby took a seat on a box "you using that one then?"

Jess nodded and positioned herself in front of Toby and he clasped the gun from behind her.

"now just move you legs apart" he nudged them apart with his knee.

"You're doing it wrong Toby" snapped Becker, storming in and bumping Toby out of the way and reaching around Jess.

Jess jumped as his warm arms encircled her and held onto the gun.

"Hello Skip" he muttered.

"Um, Becker?" asked Abby "Did you just call Jess "Skip"?"

"No" said Jess, trying not to breath too much; Becker still smelt like chocolate "He's talking to the gun"

Abby grinned "Skip? Skip? Seriously?"

"Hey, it was named after my Dad's gun" said Becker defensively, still standing with Jess in his arms.

Abby shrugged and, at Connor's call, hurried to his aid.

"Now" started Becker, shifting both Jess and the gun in his arms "Make sure to keep it shoulder height, just... there!" He slipped one hand around her waist and put his other hand over hers on the trigger.

Jess was now bright red and getting quite warm.

"Relax..." he breathed into her hair, his breath smelt of chocolate... oh god! She, along with Becker's gentle pressure on her hip and finger, pulled the trigger and shot the target in the head.

"Well done" muttered Becker in a low voice, or was Jess imagining it? She smiled and re-loaded the gun. Becker pulled the trigger with her. The force of the gun firing shot Jess backwards against Becker chest. She squeaked and Becker grunted and held her against him. She lay against him for a while before pushing him away and laughing joyously "Ha!" she exclaimed "You used a gun! I win! I win! I win!"

"No! It was you touching the thing! Not me!" protested Becker.

"I _knew_ it would work" said Abby "Jess wins!"

"No, she doesn't! I have to actually be holding it on my own!" Becker protested, not wanting to be beaten.

"do you know what?" Jess said "Fine, you have to hold one, and I have to actually have chocolate in my mouth"

"Are you witnessing this Connor?" Becker snapped.

"Yep!" said Connor from his perch beside Abby.

"What have you got planned?" Abby muttered to Connor. He just grinned back and tapped his nose.

"You better not be making them hate each other" she warned.

"It was Becker's idea... and believe me; they'll be fine" Connor said.

"Mmm... good" Abby rubbed her face against Connor's "It trust you"

Connor smiled and gently stroked her hair, cuddling her back.

Oblivious to Abby and Connor's cuddling, Becker and Jess were sending banter back and forward at a fierce rate. Jess was trying to look annoyed but failing miserably and Becker was trying to 'subtly' coax Jess into the small room off the armoury. Finally she curiously followed him and screamed at the sight before her: it looked like something out of Charlie and the chocolate factory, complete with a chocolate milk filled paddling pool... DAMN THAT MAN!

Jess pulled at her hair in a very stressed out manner then started pounding against Becker's chest. He stood there shaking with laughter, unaffected buy her blows. She pushed him with the flats of her palms. Connor's brow creased and he slowly stood, Abby followed, a similar look on her face. They stalked towards the pair without saying a word to each other.

They nodded once and then swiftly pushed Becker and Jess into the chocolate milk pool, then promptly legged it.

On natural reflex, Becker wrapped his arms around Jess and fell on his back to project her. They fell with a splash and yells from both of them. Once the initial shock had stopped freezing them, Jess slowly slid off Becker into the chocolate. She grimaced as the cold liquid sunk into her clothes, but when she looked up at Becker's face she found she didn't care. He was trying to repress a grin as he looked down at her. She ginned up at him and watched as the chocolate ran down his face. She pushed herself up on her elbow and gently wiped it off. He smiled gently at her and rolled onto his side, pushing her soaking hair out of her eyes. She blushed and suddenly became transfixed at the sight of a droplet of chocolate milk that had settled on his lower lip.

She rose up and gently kissed it off. Becker licked his lips and smiled shyly at her before leaning down to kiss her gently again.

"You loose" he whispered, pulling them both into a sitting position.

"Don't care" murmured Jess into his shoulder.

Becker chuckled and pulled her against him "Neither do I"

Outside the room, Abby and Connor high-fived quietly before heading off to the canteen, leaving Becker and Jess waist deep in, and soaked with, chocolate milk.

* * *

><p>That's that :) Review please? They really make my day :) Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


End file.
